


Been a year, bluejay.

by PumpkinFickle



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic, Ghosts, Illusions, M/M, just sharing old works, or almost domestic, please dont read its icky, this thing is super old like 2017 old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFickle/pseuds/PumpkinFickle
Summary: An old thing i wrote in 2017 that i never posted. Pretty bad tho.





	Been a year, bluejay.

The kitchen smelt of fresh pancakes and syrup. You were there with your goofy grin that could have lit up the world. 

Humming with delight I poked my head in and snooped around.

"Good morning old man" he spoke first "you get your beauty sleep?" I chuckled softly and sat down on a stool near you. Your plate had two pancakes on it, the syrup sloppily dripping onto the counter. "Good morning to you too" I replied lazily. He rolled his eyes. "Oh by the way we need to replace that lame t.v of yours." I frowned wondering why we needed to replace a NEW t.v. 

"Why?" I asked confused. You got up and headed into the living room leaving me sitting alone. I could hear you pick up the remote and sit on the couch. "It just keeps screeching." You turned it on then a high humming started, it grew louder and higher, it's distorted sound filing up the house.

That's when I remembered.

You died a year ago.

You've been gone for a year, bluejay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really horrible story i wrote in 2017 im proud to say i don't write this badly anymore (or do i?) i don't even know what i was even trying to make. Its super stupid and i made NO revisions at all. Just put it on here and posted.


End file.
